


our sweet maknae [Alljong Requested Oneshots]

by emi_la



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Work In Progress, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_la/pseuds/emi_la
Summary: Our sweet maknae, Lee Sungjong! Please request any Sungjong pairing along with a prompt/storyline! Please note not all prompts will be fulfilled, but I am trying my best!Cross posted on asianff under the name datekou





	1. Myungjong (slowly, my heart is moving)

**Author's Note:**

> Please request any Sungjong pairing along with a prompt/storyline! Please note not all prompts will be fulfilled, but I am trying my best! r18 prompts are accepted as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cross posted on asianff under the name datekou

 

For  _ ** _infiniterainbow on asianff!_**_ Thank you for requesting!

Prompt: unique myungjong soulmate au

The reflection in the mirror is your soulmate’s.

 

\--

 

The mirror in the room seemed almost uncomfortably big. It had a silver framing and was a large, rectangular mirror. His father and mother had always made him play with mirrors as a small child, though Sungjong didn’t know why. Soulmate reflections had a specific time where they’d show, and subjecting your child to mirrors wouldn’t speed it up at all.

 

Now it was his time, as he stood in his room alone, staring at the unfamiliar reflection. The boy in the mirror seemed to be a bit older than him and stared coldly back. Sungjong couldn’t help but take a few steps forward, trying to get a good look at the other.

 

His hair was black and shorter than Sungjong’s, and his eyes were a similar shade. His reflection had a strange handsomeness to it, and Sungjong briefly wondered if others wished for such a handsome person to be their soulmate.

 

He also couldn’t help but feel somewhat proud as he realized just who he was bonded to. Although though eyes seemed cold and icy at first, Sungjong could see them soften up, just a bit, as he kept looking at them.

 

A couple of soft knocks hit his door. “Sungjong-ah, how is the mirror we got you?” _How is your soulmate?_

 

The door opened softly, to reveal his mother. Her brown eyes were wide with worry, and her fingers rubbed together in that way they did when she was nervous.

 

Sungjong smiled.

 

“He looks nice. I… have a good feeling about him.” Instantly, his mother’s eyes watered, and she moved forward to embrace Sungjong.

 

“That’s great, dear. Now, how about we eat dinner and tell the rest of the family?”

 

\--

 

Myungsoo woke with a start. His head tingled with the beginnings of a headache, and he quietly groaned, sitting upwards. He switched on his bedside lamp, sighing when he caught a glance at his alarm clock. _3:29 A.M. Looks like I’ll be tired all throughout school._

His eyes watered with an annoying itch, and he stumbled out of his bed to go to the bathroom. His hand grazed along the side of the wall, making sure he wouldn’t trip over anything.

 

Once he finally directed himself through the much-too-long hallway and into the bathroom, he flicked on the lights.

 

Only to see another boy in the mirror.

 

“Wha-?” Myungsoo fell backward, hitting his head on the bathroom wall. The boy mirrored his actions, his small and feminine face contorting in pain. Myungsoo almost felt guilty when he saw it.

 

He stood up to examine the mirror once more. _His soulmate._

 

The boy was obviously younger than him, with dark hair but contrasting honey-brown eyes. They seemed to glow with joy, and Myungsoo couldn’t help but smile back at the reflection.

 

Big mistake. The younger boy’s pink lips curled into a cute smile, and Myungsoo could feel his heart beat faster, almost making him dizzy.

 

He stared up at the red, dusty clock in the bathroom, stumbling in shock when he realized he had spent almost 20 minutes looking at his soulmate. He couldn’t blame himself; his soulmate looked basically perfect to him.

 

There was a problem, though.

 

\--

 

“A boy?! Your soulmate is a _man?!_ ” Myungsoo’s father’s hands roughly grabbed at his shoulders, stopping him from turning around and going back to his room. The hands constricted him, and he could tell that his father was going to leave bruises.

 

He shouldn’t have told them. He knew his father was going to act like this.

 

Luckily, his mother did not have the same sentiments.

 

“Honey, stop! Myungsoo-ah didn’t choose this, it’s not his fault! _Don’t be like this, dear,_ ” his mother pleaded, her frail hands holding her husband’s forearm desperately.

 

His father swung his arms, knocking his mother to the ground as she shrieked. “ _Don’t be like this?_ Are you saying you want our son- no, _this person_ to be with a man?!”

 

Myungsoo couldn’t help but yell out, hot tears escaping from his eyes, “Be quiet! He’s my soulmate, don’t talk about him like that!”

 

His father sneered. “Your soulmate? Figures, you must like that _freak._ I thought you’d be an honorable son and marry a beautiful young lady and make your parents proud, _but I guess you won’t._ ”

His father grabbed his keys from the key rack, ignoring how the rest of the keys fell to the ground with a clinking noise.

 

He was at the front door now, and Myungsoo could barely hear his mother’s pleadings over his loud, messy thoughts.

 

_“You’re a waste of a handsome face. You’re not my son anymore.”_

 

His mother sobbed louder. “Honey, no, don’t, calm down!”

 

The front door slammed shut, causing Myungsoo to break from his thoughts and flinch.

 

He turned to his mother, who was unexpectedly silent. Her eyes were cold and empty, and she stared at him.

 

_“Leave.”_

 

His heart shattered even more, and he felt so empty that even the cold Seoul air didn’t cause him to flinch.

 

\--

 

“Taepyo-nim, do you mind if I move into the dorms a bit early? Earlier than next month.”

 

“Hmm? When then?”

 

“Like… right now, sir. Please. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

“Myungsoo-ah… This isn’t a safe haven, you know that, right?”

 

“Of course, sir. I’ll work hard.”

 

“...I’ll see you, then.”

 

The call ended with a sharp click of the landline phone, and Myungsoo took out his wallet and flagged down a taxi.

 

\--

 

His parents didn’t call him from that day onward.

 

They didn’t come to see him once.

 

The CEO was, fortunately, understanding, and he let Myungsoo stay in the dormitory with the other debuting members of their idol group. He even let Myungsoo borrow some of Dongwoo’s clothes, even though they were a bit big for him.

 

He spent the rest of his time studying and practicing endlessly, making sure to overwork himself so he wouldn’t think about his soulmate or his parents.

 

He didn’t look at mirrors anymore and relied on Dongwoo to assess his looks. Dongwoo didn’t ask about how he looked away from mirrors and looked down whenever he washed his hands.

  
  


“Myungsoo-ah. I forgot to tell you until today, but there’s going to be 2 new members added to our group. Don’t worry though, because we’ll be debuting in 2010 regardless, so they’ll just have to catch up,” Sunggyu said from behind him, patting his shoulder. Sunggyu’s soulmate was Woohyun, and Myungsoo felt something akin to jealousy when he found out Sunggyu and Woohyun’s parents didn’t really act negatively when they revealed it.

 

How long would it take for Myungsoo’s own parents to do that?

 

Sunggyu squeezed his shoulder softly, which shook him from his thoughts. “Okay, hyung. Thanks for telling me.”

 

Sunggyu looked a bit worried as he walked away, but Myungsoo ignored it.

 

\--

 

Lee Sungyeol was the first trainee.

 

He was loud and childish, but Myungsoo quite liked him.

 

Sadly, Sungyeol did not change Myungsoo’s ‘maknae’ status.

 

Lee Sungjong did, though.

 

“You’re- _you’re him,_ aren’t you?”  Sungjong’s shocked voice made Myungsoo bite his lips. He sent an alarmed look at Sunggyu, who understood it immediately.

 

“Guys, _guys,_ let’s leave them alone, okay? Got to let the 2 youngest talk it out, okay?” Sunggyu stammered out, and Woohyun nodded, catching it as well.

 

As Dongwoo passed by, he patted Myungsoo’s shoulder comfortingly.

 

The room was once again empty, with just the two of them.

 

_Him and his soulmate._

 

Myungsoo approached him with light steps, admiring how his dark hair seemed to be dyed a dark brown, and how his sweet, brown eyes were as the same as ever.

 

“Your hair, it’s different,” he murmured, for lack of anything else to say. Sungjong smiled at this and nodded.

 

“Yours is, too. I dyed and cut my hair before my audition… Did you not notice it before?”

_No, because I’ve been avoiding mirrors all this time._

 

Sungjong seemed shocked, and Myungsoo realized that he had said his thoughts out loud. “You… have? Because it’s me?”

_Yes…_

 

Myungsoo shook his head violently, hitting himself mentally as he saw tears well up in Sungjong’s eyes. “No, definitely not! It’s not because of you.”

 

Sungjong looked like he didn’t believe it, but nodded quietly anyway. “Then… why?”

He took Myungsoo’s hands in his own, and Myungsoo realized that this boy must have been looking for him, thinking about him for comfort, looking up to him as his soulmate.

 

“My parents. I told them, and they didn’t like it,” Myungsoo whispered, and Sungjong’s eyes widened a bit in disbelief before he nodded his head in understanding.

 

“I get it… My mother was okay, but my father and brother didn’t quite understand. I’m sorry that your parents are… you know,” Sungjong said, rubbing his fingers softly over Myungsoo’s palm.

 

He then took his hands away, and smiled innocently, before saying,

 

“You know… there’s something I’ve always been wanting to do.”

 

And then there were warm, soft lips pressed against his, and a fluttering, comforting feeling bubbling in his stomach.

 

And at that time, he realized he loved his soulmate. He would never let him go, not even if his parents disowned him for the rest of his life.

 

\--

 

Myungsoo and Sungjong were on the couch together, as Myungsoo laid his head in Sungjong’s lap. Sungjong’s long fingers ran through his hair as they sat together, watching TV.

 

Myungsoo could feel himself slowly fall into a slumber, at least until Sungyeol entered the room.

 

“Geez, guys! Warn a guy, won’t you? I just got back from the We Got Married set, I don’t need to see any more making out couples,” he said, complaining while he jokingly covered his eyes with his eyes.

 

Sungjong and Myungsoo laughed, causing Sungyeol to pout. “I’m serious! I thought I would go blind after seeing one of them!”

 

Myungsoo sat up and connected his and Sungjong’s lips together teasingly, making Sungyeol groan. “Not again!”

 

He stomped over to his room, closing the door with a soft shut.

 

They separated over a chorus of snickers, enjoying the misery of his hyung.

 

Myungsoo looked into Sungjong’s eyes, feeling his heart pulse quicken as he looked into the eyes he loved so much. “Hey, Sungjongie?”

 

“Hmm, hyung?”

 

“I love you, no matter what.”

 

Sungjong smiled endearingly, cheeks reddening as his lips moved to respond,

 

“You greasy hyung. But... I love you too.”

  
  



	2. Yeoljong (you are so pretty, you already shine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mimijjong on asianff! Thanks for requesting~
> 
> Prompt: Love at first sight. Sungyeol’s afraid to tell Sungjong that he loves him, for fear of losing their friendship. He doesn’t know that Sungjong actually loves him.

\--

“Sungjong-ah! Come here, hyung has something to tell you,” Sunggyu said, beckoning Sungjong over to him with one hand. Sungyeol remained attentive, as Sunggyu’s voice sounded serious.

 

They were in the dorm together, as the rest of the members had schedules to do. All 3 of them had a free day, in which they could practice or laze around however much they wanted. Sungyeol obviously did the latter, and spent most of the day on the couch, playing with his phone.

Sunggyu and Sungjong visited the practice rooms, as Sungjong wanted to practice more under his leader’s sharp eye.

As Sungjong was led into Sunggyu’s room by the leader, Sungyeol turned his thoughts back onto his phone.

He was tapping endlessly on the game, biting his lips once in a while when he didn’t beat his high score.

 

“This game is rigged, geez…” He tapped the home screen button, giving up for a short time. The game was causing more stress than if he had schedules!

 

Suddenly, Sungjong burst from the room. Worry was plastered all over his face, and he walked speedily towards their joint room. Sungyeol jumped up, curious as to what Sunggyu told him to have such a large reaction. 

 

He matched his pace to Sungjong’s feet, walking by his side. “Sungjongie, what’s wrong? Did Sunggyu-hyung say something to you?”

 

Sungjong shook his head, exhaling quietly. They reached their room, where Sungyeol closed the door behind him and rested on it, as Sungjong sat down his bed.

 

“Sungyeol-hyung…” Sungjong began, turning to his white teddy bear and dragging it into his lap.   
He then rested his chin on it, wrapping his arms around the soft and fluffy plush toy.

 

“What would you do if someone told you that they like you? But you don’t feel the same?” Sungjong refused to look at Sungyeol, instead staring down at the bear.

_What? Someone likes Sungjong?  
But Sungjong doesn’t like them back…_

 

Sungyeol was suddenly reminded of his own painful feelings of one-sided love. He had fallen for Sungjong ever since they saw each other, the younger boy looking ethereal and beautiful in that shabby practice room.

It had been three years, and his feelings still hadn’t changed since that day, even with their debut. He hung onto Sungjong’s every word, and he was practically wrapped around the maknae’s small pinky.

His heart ached as he thought of someone liking Sungjong as much as he did, but his feelings were softened after Sungjong told him that he didn’t feel the same as them.

 

Before he could answer, Sungjong spoke. “No wait, nevermind… Sorry for bothering you, hyung… I think I’ll just think about it, then…”

The younger boy then fell back into his bed, curling up while hugging the white bear.

_Oh, how I wish I was that bear…_

\--

_2009_

Sungyeol was erupted out of bed by Woohyun, who had entered the room. He awoke even as Woohyun stepped as quietly as he could. “Oh, good. Get up, the new trainee’s here.”

 

And with that, Woohyun left the room, as quietly as he came in.

Sungyeol took a few minutes to assess his appearance, which looked rather fine if you were to ask him.  
His hair was a mess, but a few sprays of hairspray could fix that. He parted his hair the same as usual and patted his face with toner.

_Man, I’m becoming like Woohyun. Always caring for my face._

He slipped a few breath mints into his mouth and shuddered at the harsh minty taste. Sungyeol looked down at his sloppy appearance, as he was wearing a t-shirt with a hole in it. The shorts he was wearing had a stray string hanging from it, too. He wrapped it around his finger and snapped it off, grateful that the threads didn’t unwind further.

 

His phone buzzed. Sungyeol took it out from his pocket, snapping it open and scowling at the message from Sunggyu. _Get out here. Did you not hear the trainee’s here?_

_What’s so important about him anyway? He’s just a new rookie._

 

His thoughts were shattered apart when he turned the doorknob, catching a sight of the so-called ‘rookie.’

He was drop-dead gorgeous.

 

Sungyeol’s heart palpitated as he continued to look, and his breath was caught in his throat. 

The boy was shorter than him and had an unmistakable femininity to him. He had angel-like looks, and a charming smile that made Sungyeol’s eyes widen and his heart threatened to explode.

 

“Ah, hello, hyung! My name is Lee Sungjong. Nice to meet you!” His voice was even more dainty and sweet, and Sungyeol’s couldn’t help but smile back nervously.

“Y-yes, yeah, me too! My name is Lee Sungyeol,” he said, trying hard to make sure his voice didn’t break from how jittery he was feeling.

 

Because _geez_ , this boy was like no other person he had ever seen.

This crush would be the end of him.

\--

Sungyeol laid back in his bed, not hiding how his eyes and attention was focused on Sungjong. He had been trying to confess for so long, but he hadn’t managed to muster up the courage to do so, for fear of ruining the perfect teasing friendship they had built up all this time.

 

“I’m back!” Myungsoo’s voice rang out from the front entrance, and Sungyeol scrambled up to see him. Myungsoo and he had always been the closest after they had endless fights during their trainee period.

 

He left the room with a quick look at Sungjong, who was sleeping, gentle breaths escaping from his mouth. Sungyeol ignored how his heart thumped louder after seeing such a sight.

 

“Myungsoo-yah!” He sharply whispered, gesturing for Myungsoo to come with him. Myungsoo merely tilted his head confusedly, before nodding. Sungyeol walked to Myungsoo and Dongwoo’s shared room, where they were to be not disturbed. 

Myungsoo placed his jacket and bag on his side of the room as Sungyeol sat on Myungsoo’s black-covered bed. “So what’s up, hyung?”

 

Myungsoo turned to look Sungyeol in the eyes with both amusement and worry, and Sungyeol figured he could tell his secret to the younger boy. After all, they were practically closer than brothers now.

 

“Myungsoo, how do I tell someone I like them?” 

 

Myungsoo’s face twitched with surprise. He obviously didn’t expect this kind of conversation happening between them. But then, he looked to the side and bit at his lips, before nodding in understanding.

 

“Ah! Hyung, you mean Sungjong-ah?” Sungyeol flinched at his name. “W-What?”

Myungsoo laughed quietly, “You mean you thought I didn’t know? You practically hang over his every word. And, you know Sungjong came to me a couple days ago asking me about the same thing, right?”

_What?!_

 

Sungyeol didn’t answer, so Myungsoo continued. “Sungjong, a couple days ago, asked me how to confess to someone without hurting their past friendship. Guess who that person was?”

_Me?_

 

Sungyeol continued to look shocked with his jaw dropped, and Myungsoo answered for him. “You, you idiot! I gave him all that meaningful advice on how to preserve friendship when it turns out you like him too!”

 

Sungyeol wisely ignored the rude talk from his younger, and thought over Myungsoo’s words over and over again. _Sungjong liked him?_

Myungsoo seemed to hear his thoughts and smacked Sungyeol jokingly on his head. “Yes, he likes you! That’s why, don’t worry about all that friendship stuff, hyung. Go for it.”

 

Sungyeol stood up with newly born confidence and was met with a firm nod from Myungsoo. “Good luck, hyung. You owe me for this one.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Myungsoo. I’ll make it up to you someday!” He sent a greasy finger heart and kiss to Myungsoo, who scrunched up his face in fake-disgust and shooed him away from his room.

 

_This was his moment._

 

He strode over to their room with both self-assurance and painful nervousness storming in his gut. It was now or never. He swung the door open dramatically, making Sungjong rise up in confusion.

He also didn’t want anyone to hear, so he closed the door softly with a click, completely unlike how he opened it in the first place.

 

“Hyung? What-”

“I like you!” Sungjong’s eyebrows rose almost comically, and Sungyeol could feel his cheeks reddening to a rosy scarlet.

 

Sungjong seemed to be struck with silence, so Sungyeol continued to talk, ignoring his mind’s thoughts of _Turn back! Turn back now!_

 

“I like you a lot, Lee Sungjong! I know that you just got confessed to, but I can’t hold my feelings in anymore! I love you, Sungjong-ah.” Sungyeol ended his confession with that, staring into Sungjong’s eyes and trying to read his thoughts.

 

Sungjong’s own cheeks were turning pink, and he played with his fingers nervously, as Sungyeol attentively listened to how he would respond.

 

A few seconds turned to minutes, and Sungyeol grew impatient. “So?”

 

Sungjong seemed rattled from his thoughts, and he looked downwards and he murmured,

 

“I like you too, hyung…”

 

His heart felt like it was going to burst. Sungyeol immediately came over to Sungjong and picked him up as if he was weightless, and embraced him heartily, just like he had always wanted to.

  
Sungjong was warm and comforting, even as he squeaked, squirming in Sungyeol’s arms. “H-Hyung! What are you doing…?!”

Sungyeol’s smile widened even more if that was possible. “I’ve always wanted to do that, Sungjong-ah.”

 

Sungjong couldn’t help but smile at that and stopped struggling in his hyung’s embrace. Instead, he wordlessly wrapped his own arms around Sungyeol’s back, squeezing gently.

“Me too, hyung.”

\--

After they had told the other members that they were dating, Sunggyu seemed almost distraught, but managed to smile and wish them well. The rest of the members weren’t very surprised, already noticing the budding relationship between them as the years passed. 

 

Myungsoo just rolled his eyes, and said, “I’m glad you did it, hyung.”  
Sungyeol smiled at him and patted the younger’s back gratefully. “Just tell me if you need anything! Hyung will take care of it!”

 

The members left, with most giving them small smiles and reassuring words, and Sunggyu was the last to leave, with his eyes trailing on his and Sungjong’s intertwined hands.

 

“So, hyung,” Sungjong started cutely, smiling up at him and making Sungyeol flush for the umpteenth time, “How long have you liked me?”

“Since we first met in that practice room, back at our old dormitory,” Sungyeol responded, enjoying how Sungjong blushed heavily too.

 

“R-really?” Sungjong squeezed Sungyeol’s hand lovingly and looked somewhat embarrassed.

 

Sungyeol laughed. When he really thought about it, he wondered how he managed 3 years of the same crush without dying. “Yes, since the start.”

Sungjong smiled, looking Sungyeol in the eyes, before moving closer to press his pink lips against Sungyeol’s.

 

“ _Me too.”_

 


	3. Gyujong (i still want you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mimijjong on asianff! Thanks for requesting!! ^^
> 
> Prompt: A gyujong extension of the last chapter, in which Sunggyu’s feelings are looked upon

 

\--

 

Sunggyu remembers the day he first met Lee Sungjong as clear as day.

He remembered the CEO telling him about how he was born in 1993 and had scouted him during a high school festival. He also told Sunggyu about how Sungjong would be debuting with them, even with less than a year of trainee practice.

Immediately, Kim Sunggyu decided he hated Lee Sungjong.

Why should this trainee get to skip all the hard work that all the others had been doing? It wasn’t fair to anyone, but nobody seemed to care besides him.

When the boy arrived at their dorm, all smiles and ‘hyung!’ and all that _fake garbage_ , Sunggyu decided that he wouldn’t accept this person. He would make this maknae do all the chores and cleaning, just to vent out Sunggyu’s complex feelings.

 

“Hello! My name is Lee Sungjong! It’s very nice to meet you!” He bowed (not low enough, Sunggyu thought) and shot a heartwarming ( _fake, all fake_ ) smile.

 

Sunggyu wouldn’t play this game with him. “Kim Sunggyu.”

  
He refrained from bowing back, even though his ironed-in habit almost showed itself. He even stopped himself from shooting a small smile back, even as he could see something in Sungjong’s eyes falter.

 

Yes. That’s it. He wouldn’t accept him.

\--

“ _Yah, Lee Sungjong!_ What’s this? Do you think it’s fine to leave your trash here, Lee Sungjong?” Sunggyu pointed at the messy stack of plastic wrappers, frowning deeply.

 

Sungjong immediately came out of his room, looking at the trash mess and bowed deeply. “S-sorry, hyung-nim… I’ll clean it up now.”

  
He went to his knees, picking the mess piece by piece and throwing it into the garbage can. Sunggyu saw the boy’s long fingers clench into a tight fist afterward, and felt anger bubble in his gut. _How dare he act like that, even when he made the mess in the first place?_

 

“Lee Sungjong. Do you have a problem with me? Is that it, huh?” He said, eyes narrowing and glaring straight into the maknae’s eyes, which seemed so _fragile and soft, and-_

_What am I even thinking about anymore?_

 

Sungjong seemed to realize that he made another mistake, and bowed in a sharp angle again, his hair flopping ungracefully due to the speed. “Sorry, hyung! That’s not it, I swear…”

_Don’t want to say it, do you? That you hate me just as much as I hate you._

 

Sunggyu shook his head, resolving to go back into his room and sorting through his books. That would be better than talking to Lee Sungjong. “Tch. Whatever. Don’t do this again.”

He turned, ignoring how he could hear Sungjong bow down again in shame and went back into his room. 

\--

“That’s not it, Lee Sungjong. Are you paying attention? Look at how I do it, and look at yourself. Your arm angle’s completely off,” Sunggyu chastised, frowning darkly as sweat soaked his shirt. They were practicing altogether, and Sungjong had just made his umpteenth mistake. When would he learn?

 

Sungjong and Sunggyu repeated the part again, with Sunggyu’s eyes on Sungjong’s body, and he could see the frustration on his face. The angle was somewhat better this time, much more unnoticeable, but Sunggyu wouldn’t be content with it until it was perfect.

 

“Again.” They did it again, with Sungjong doing it perfectly until he made a mistake on one of the later moves. 

“ _Again.”_ Sungjong messed up the first move as bad as he did the first time he pointed it out, and Sunggyu could feel himself slowly getting more annoyed.

“Again!” Sungjong nodded, miserableness fully present on his small face, and Sunggyu ignored how he felt slightly guilty. That, however, was fully forgotten once Sungjong made the _same damn mistake, even though he’s been doing this for the past 2 hours._

 

“Lee Sungjong… What’s wrong with you?!” he could feel his voice raising louder, to the point where Dongwoo flinched at its harshness, “We’ve been doing this for _longer than 2 hours, and you still can’t do it?_ Do you think we’re going to succeed, huh?! With this kind of member in our-”

 

“ _Sunggyu-hyung!”_ Woohyun tugged harshly on his arm, catching Sunggyu off balance and making him stumble. “He’s trying his best! You yelling at him won’t make it any better! _Look,”_ Woohyun said quietly, under his breath, _“He’s basically crying now. Just give it a rest.”_

Sunggyu did take a look at the youngest and ignored the pangs in his heart after he saw him sniffling and apologizing, bowing as tears ran down his flushed cheeks. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were by his side, patting his back gently and wiping his tears. 

 

The tension in the air was thick, almost constricting Sunggyu. Dongwoo seemed to notice, and took Sunggyu’s forearm in his light grasp, pulling him outside the practicing room. Woohyun and Hoya nodded gratefully, and they whispered to each other under their breaths.

 

The air outside was thankfully chilly, allowing Sunggyu to cool down after the intense practicing. They took a seat on the cement steps and sat in silence for a few moments.  
“Sungjong-ah’s trying his best, you know,” Dongwoo murmured, looking downwards and refusing to stare into Sunggyu’s eyes. His fingers were idly fumbling, and he fidgeted around.

 

When Sunggyu didn’t answer to that, Dongwoo continued, “He’s working hard. Going to the practice room after hours. Even practicing in his room, when he should be sleeping. Today’s just an off day for him.”

 

He couldn’t help the words from escaping, even with how guilty he felt. “Off day? We don’t get off days; we should be perfect and-”

 

Dongwoo stood up suddenly, staring at him in disbelief. “Is this what this was about, all along? _Sungjong debuting with us even though he isn’t perfect, hasn’t trained for as long as we have?”_

 

Sunggyu’s silence only confirmed his suspicions. Dongwoo sighed. “There’s a reason why Taepyo-nim took him in, hyung. Even though you’re reasonable… I don’t think you have to treat him like this, Sunggyu-hyung.”

 

And with that, Dongwoo went back into the practice rooms, leaving Sunggyu to his thoughts, which were a lot more self-berating this time around.

 

\--

The times after the practice room incident were awkward, even with Dongwoo laughing cheerfully and Hoya making stupid puns that even made Sunggyu snicker.

Sunggyu didn’t pick on Sungjong anymore. Sungjong didn’t even spare a glance at Sunggyu.

They both had a no-schedule day, and Sunggyu was going to go into the practice rooms again to sharpen up his dancing once more.

He grabbed his bag, which contained spare clothes, and put his shoes on in the middle of the messy entrance, and went to the practice rooms.

 

When he turned the worn down doorknob and opened the door, he didn’t expect to see a sweaty, panting Sungjong in the middle of the room as ‘Be Mine’ played. He was practicing hard, and Sunggyu could see he had been working hard to improve his moves. Though some were not as exact… Sunggyu could see the intention behind them. _Just how long has he been practicing?_

 

“Be Mine’s’ dance break part was coming up, and Sungjong still hadn’t noticed Sunggyu. Although the dance break looked sharp, Sunggyu could see Sungjong was still having trouble with making it perfect.

 

He couldn’t stop his voice from escaping. “Not like that. Your leg’s supposed to be a little bit closer to your other one.”

 

Sungjong flinched, yelping at his voice and almost fell down, which caused Sunggyu to run up and be ready to catch him in case he did. The music pounded in the background.

 

“Ah, Sunggyu-hyung… Thank you. I’ll do it again, then.” He bowed down in a 90-degree angle as gratefully as he did before as if Sunggyu had not yelled at him and called him a burden to the team just a couple days ago.

 

Something in Sunggyu’s heart warmed and made it pulse harder, but Sunggyu just wrote it off as him dancing too hard.

 

(It was strange, how his heart did that whenever he looked at Sungjong after the incident.)

\--

 

Love. That’s what it was.

 

The feeling in his heart was ultimately love, the love he hadn’t felt since high school with a younger female student. This love felt different, though, something more sweet and important and it made Sunggyu feel enveloped with warmth every time he thought of it.

 

He was in love with Lee Sungjong.

 

He had to tell him. Confidence was the entirety of Kim Sunggyu, and he would not let his feelings go unsaid.

Their relationship was a lot more hyung-dongsaeng now, especially after they always practiced together after that day. Sunggyu’s nagging turned more into playful teasing, and Sungjong was a lot more open and trusting toward him.

That’s right. He was going to tell Sungjong, and fall back into that wonderful feeling of love and being loved, and he would be as happy as he was back then, back before days of endless practicing and training and _fruitless efforts._

 

_He would be loved._

\--

 

“I like you, Lee Sungjong.”

“Oh, um… Hyung… I… need time to think.”

 

The younger’s face was too solemn. He wouldn’t need any time.

 

\--

 

“Hyungs! And Myungsoo, of course… Sungjong and I are dating!” Sungyeol announced, grinning happily and holding up their intertwined hands.

 

Sunggyu felt something in his heart break when he saw that.

 

Nonetheless, the leader smiled. “I wish you two the best. However, don’t let this interfere with our group stuff, okay?”

Sungyeol laughed, nodding rapidly and pulling Sungjong into a tight hug that made Sunggyu’s breath catch in his throat.

 

The rest of the members had already left after wishing them well, but Sunggyu took a moment to look at Sungjong’s happy face, _with love filled eyes that Sunggyu deeply wished would look at him once more, once more with the same feelings but towards him-_

 

Sunggyu left the room with a last glance at their tightly weaved hands.

 


	4. Myungjong (men are all wolves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Alljong!!
> 
> Requested by 32bella on asianff! Thank you for requesting!
> 
> Prompt: In which Myungsoo is jealous because everyone wants to steal Sungjong from him, but neither will let it happen because they love each other so much.

 

 

\--

“Oh, Sungjongie! Come over here for a bit, I need you to help me with something!” Woohyun said, beckoning the younger over to him. Myungsoo kept his eyes traced on the two, especially since Sungjong and he were dating.

 

His thoughts were justifiable, as Woohyun _dared_ to placed his arm on Sungjong’s shoulders, even moving it down to his waist while staring straight at Myungsoo!

 

_“This hyung, seriously...  If he wasn’t a hyung I’d come over there and rip his arm off…”_

 

“Oh, Myungsoo-ah, did you say something?” Sungjong asked, completely unaware to the glaring contest that was going on between Woohyun and his boyfriend. He continued to chop potatoes in the kitchen as Woohyun stirred the stew, keeping his _damn hands on Sungjong’s beautiful waist._

 

_“Of course not,”_ Myungsoo grit out, glaring at Woohyun as the older smirked. The smirk was completely wiped off his face as Sunggyu entered the kitchen, and he (much to Myungsoo’s content) took his _dirty_ arms off his Sungjong.

 

Only for Sunggyu to smile at Sungjong and ruffle the younger’s hair, which made the younger smile and Myungsoo _fume._

 

“Sungjong-ah, cutting potatoes? Is Woohyun bullying you again? Why doesn’t hyung do this for you, as an apology for yelling earlier?” Sunggyu asked, smirking in Myungsoo’s direction. Myungsoo turned his glare to the leader, who’s smirk grew wider at his dongsaeng’s infuriated expression.

 

Sungjong jumped in happiness, taking his hands off the knife and the apron off his neck. “Really? Would you do that, hyung? Thank you!”

 

Sunggyu turned to replace Sungjong’s position, grabbing a potato and slicing into it neatly, before stopping. “Sungjong-ah? My hands are dirty, mind putting the apron on me?”

_This dirty old man…_

 

“No!” Myungsoo yelled just a bit too loudly, causing everyone to look at him weirdly, Sungjong especially. “Myungsoo-hyung? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ll… do it, Sunggyu-hyung,” he said, grabbing the apron from Sungjong’s hands with a small smile. Sunggyu’s smirk was wiped off his face, replaced with an expression of disgust.  
He placed the apron around Sunggyu’s neck while the older glared at him for stealing his moment. Myungsoo grabbed the apron strings, pulling them tightly around Sunggyu’s waist and causing him to choke. Sunggyu hissed under his breath, _“You brat.”_

 

_“Well, it takes one to know one.”_

 

Before Sunggyu could throw the knife at Myungsoo, the latter ran to the living room where Sungjong was currently at, freezing as the younger was half in Dongwoo’s lap, playing games on a handheld device. Dongwoo’s face was getting closer to Sungjong’s, but the younger didn’t notice, continuing to laugh gently at their game.

 

“Wow, Dongwoo-hyung! You’re really good at this game!” Sungjong gushed out, and Dongwoo grinned as he moved to… make Sungjong fall into his lap completely.

 

_This hyung! I thought he would keep his hands to himself!_

 

“Sungjong-ah!” Myungsoo broke out, causing Sungjong to stop and look at Myungsoo worriedly. “Yes, hyung?”

 

Myungsoo scratched his head absentmindedly, trying to come up with an excuse. Before he could speak, Hoya’s voice rang out.

 

“Sungjongie! Come over here and practice this new choreography with me!” Hoya swung by Sungjong, pulling him up from his lap and causing Dongwoo to pout.

 

He whispered into Sungjong’s ear, making Myungsoo’s eyebrows furrow further. He then… _imitated the Troublemaker choreography._

Sungjong’s arm was stretched out, and Hoya trailed his hand over his arm, moving his mouth near Sungjong’s in a near kiss, before leaning away. As he was doing this, he smirked at Myungsoo, winking at him while Sungjong remained blissfully unaware of everything. 

 

“Oh? But this is the Troublemaker choreography, hyung,” Sungjong commented, and Hoya laughed. “Yep, Sungjong-ah! I was thinking we do another stage, only with me instead of Sungyeol, and you acting as Hyuna…”

 

_Yeah right! I'll let that stage happen over my dead body!_

 

Myungsoo walked up to Sungjong, grabbing him away with a quick glare to Hoya, who smiled coyly in response. “Myungsoo-hyung?”

 

“Err… I have something to show you, Sungjong-ah,” Myungsoo briskly said, enjoying how the maknae’s eyes were on him now. Sungjong seemed pleased and beamed up at Myungsoo. “Okay!”

 

He led Sungjong to his room, where they could be _together, without those gross old meddling hyungs,_ until a yell rang out.

 

“OI!” A voice that was unmistakably Sungyeol rang out, along with several loud clangs and crashes. Myungsoo sighed and Sungjong jumped up, calling out, “Sungyeol-hyung? Are you okay?”

 

A mumble of both groans and pained moans answered them, and Sungjong moved to Sungyeol’s room before Myungsoo could stop him.

He opened the door, only to see Sungyeol perfectly fine, holding his phone up as his body lay spread on the ground. The phone’s screen showed ‘SUCCESS! 1st PLACE!’ and Myungsoo could guess what happened.

 

Sungyeol took one look at the phone and yelled happily, punching the air in joy and jumping back up. He took one look at Sungjong and enwrapped the boy in a large hug, patting his back and completely ignoring Myungsoo’s presence. “SUNGJONG-AH! 1st place! Did you see it? I’ve been trying to get 1st place for over an hour now!”

 

He continued to wrap his arms tightly around Sungjong’s thin frame even as Myungsoo tried to pry his arms off, and smirked down at him. 

 

Sungjong was unaware of this, and patted his hyung back, much to Myungsoo’s displeasure. “Wow hyung! Congrats!”

“Isn’t it great? Here, why don’t I show you again? Maybe with you by my side, I’ll get 1st place again!” Sungyeol offered, stepping from their embrace and pointing at his phone.

 

Myungsoo was ready to interject, at least until Sungjong beat him to it.

 

“Actually, Myungsoo-hyung has something to show me, so maybe later, hyung!”

 

A bright smile was brought onto his face, courtesy of his angel. _My Sungjong’s so considerate… I knew he wouldn’t let his hyung whisk him away like that!_

 

Myungsoo smirked at Sungyeol this time, while the older’s smile suddenly dissolved into a glare. 

Myungsoo then turned around with Sungjong, leading the younger into their room as planned. Sungjong skipped, holding Myungsoo’s hands and making him blush like a schoolgirl.

 

They finally reached the room, and Sungjong laughed, much to Myungsoo’s confusion. “What, Sungjong-ah? Is there something on my face?”

 

Sungjong shook his head, before calming down and smiling endearingly at the older. “You were so jealous, it was cute.”

_Did he know all along?_

 

Sungjong nodded, seeming to have read his thoughts, and moved closer to Myungsoo, almost making their chests touch. “Yep! I had no idea at first… But after Hoya-hyung, I kind of caught on.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought I had to keep protecting you,” Myungsoo whined, pouting. Sungjong giggled softly, placing his hands on Myungsoo’s cheeks and smiling.

 

“From what, Myungsoo-ah? It’s not like I’d leave you for any of them. I love you, you know?” Sungjong murmured, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a sweet, warm kiss.

 

Myungsoo fully pressed his lips back, enjoying how Sungjong sighed lovingly into the kiss. They then moved apart, smiling at each other softly.

 

“I love you too, Sungjongie. More than all of them combined.”

 

Sungjong snorted, breaking down in gentle laughter. “You think I don’t know that? Me too, Myungsoo-ah.”

 

When they returned for dinner, the rest of Infinite seemed to pout at their sudden closeness.

 


	5. Myungjong/Yeoljong (my heart is racing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by infiniterainbow on asianff! Thanks for requesting~
> 
> Prompt: Infinite’s dorm is split into two groups: Those who support Yeoljong and those who support Myungjong. Sungjong finally decides just who he wants to date.

 

\--

A meeting was going on in the Infinite dorms, specifically in Sunggyu’s room. The members meeting there were Sunggyu, Dongwoo, and Myungsoo.

In the front of the messy room was a large whiteboard, with the words, ‘Myungsoo + Sungjong’ printed on it rather scrappily. 

Sunggyu was pointing at the board and lecturing, while Myungsoo sat on the ground, nodding attentively. In the back, Dongwoo was giggling, trying to cover up his laughs with the palms of his hands.

 

“Dongwoo!” Sunggyu snapped, unsuccessfully making the younger stop laughing. Dongwoo started erupting with laughter, almost falling over onto Sunggyu’s large mattress.

 

“Sorry hyung, it’s just that- how do _think_ Sungjong would react if Myungsoo suddenly walked up to him and said, ‘Are you a library book? Because I can’t stop checking you out.’?” Dongwoo cringed while he said the book-related pickup line, presumably because it was extremely embarrassing.

 

Sunggyu seemed to understand his concerns and nodded while thinking of new tactics.

 

Tactics for what, you might say?

Tactics to seal Myungsoo and Sungjong’s blooming relationship together.

 

Sunggyu had originally started supporting them because of how nicely Myungsoo coddled over Sungjong, just like he should be.

 

(Also because Sungyeol threw away his favorite pair of pants. He would never forgive him.)

 

Dongwoo tried to help because Myungsoo was a dear friend of his and he knew the feelings he had for Sungjong were genuine. Myungsoo didn’t know what to do with all the new followers of his pseudo-relationship but appreciated them regardless. They were helping him get with his crush, after all.

 

That being said, this meeting was not running very smoothly. Myungsoo was trying to pay attention to and understand all of their ideas, but most of them were… strange. Sunggyu kept sprouting weird and cringy pick-up lines that he thought would work, and Dongwoo did nothing but cover up his loud laughter in the background.

 

This was a mess. Hopefully, Sungyeol didn’t come up with any good strategies.

\--

 

3 other members were spotted in Dongwoo’s room, in a very similar situation. The smaller whiteboard in their room had the words ‘Sungyeol + Sungjong’ written on it, along with many scribbled hearts. 

 

However, Woohyun was gesturing excitedly in front of Sungyeol’s face, talking about how he should ‘conquer his lover during the evening with a romantic dinner.’ Hoya just sat stoically, seemingly approving of the other’s ideas.

 

Sungyeol sighed. “No, Woohyun-hyung, I am not going to slowly strip in front of Sungjong while making hand gestures towards my naked body.”

 

Woohyun pouted at that response. “What do you suppose we should do, then? Since you’ve denied all of the wonderful ideas from the romance expert.”

 

Woohyun supported Sungyeol with his love conquest because he kind of did want to see him and Sungjong together. They looked cute.

 

Hoya, however, just popped into their 3rd meeting without a word. When asked of the reason, he shrugged and said, ‘I like Sungyeol more.’

 

Sungyeol suspected it was because Sunggyu had thrown away one of Hoya’s purple shirts in a fit of rage. Hoya was very attached to them, just as how Myungsoo was attached to his black and checkered shirts.

 

“Hoya, what do you think?” Woohyun asked, making Sungyeol turn his head towards the side. “You look like you have some romantic experience. What do you think he should do?” 

 

Hoya nodded firmly. “Just tell him you love him. A lot. Even if you stumble over your words, Sungjong would understand, because it shows how nervous and serious you are about this.”

 

“That’s not romantic at all, though! Just saying ‘I like you’ is old! Maybe you should slam him against the wall, y’know, kabe-don! That’s a trend nowadays. It would work because you’re taller than Sungjong,” Woohyun suggested, complaining about Hoya’s boring tactics.

 

Sungyeol considered the wall slam, but he also considered the odds of Sungjong getting pissed off and kneeing him in the gut afterward. He didn’t like being treated like a girl, after all. 

  
Sungjong was too complicated. Sungyeol first thought Sungjong would like a flashy confession since Sungjong seemed like the type of person who’d like to be dramatic and eye-catching. However, when he thought about it more, Sungjong was a simple person. He didn’t talk as defiantly as he did during camera and on variety shows. 

 

Then… what kind of confession would he want?

 

Sungyeol hoped Myungsoo was as confused as he was.

 

\--

 

Sungjong sat in his room, alone, thinking.

 

All the older hyungs had met up in Dongwoo and Sunggyu’s rooms, and refused to let him in, even when Sungjong threatened to set fire to the house.

(“Go ahead!” Woohyun laughed out, “Dongwoo probably has a fire extinguisher somewhere in this mess.”)

 

That being said, Sungjong was really curious about what they were talking about. Subunit schedules? Maybe they would make another subunit, with all the ‘original’ members of Infinite. That wouldn’t explain why Sungyeol was there, though.

 

Speaking of Sungyeol… Sungjong didn’t know what to do with his budding feelings for him. It was strange, how he fell in love with Sungyeol. It was like waking up one morning with a sudden attraction to him, like an awakening of romantic feelings.

 

Ever since then, he couldn’t stop thinking about Sungyeol.

 

What was even more strange was that Sungjong couldn’t stop thinking about Myungsoo, either. 

 

When his crush for Sungyeol happened, he imagined that all of his feelings for Myungsoo would just… disappear. He didn’t think they would stay, making his head spin and heart flutter in confusion.

 

Thinking about his _two_ crushes made Sungjong feel conflicted. Myungsoo and Sungyeol were both similar and different.

 

Yet, Sungjong couldn’t imagine being with one without the other.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were like two sides of the same coin, and Sungjong hoped he could finally reach out and take the coin for himself.

 

With his feelings sorted out, Sungjong decided he would tell them. He felt like he was going to accidentally confess one of these days anyway.

\--

 

“Sungyeol-hyung! Myungsoo-hyung! I have something to tell you,” Sungjong called out, and both of them stopped walking to their own rooms. The rest of the members were coincidentally out of the dorms, and Sungjong wondered if it was fate that all three of them managed to be here, alone.

 

(Actually, it’s because both teams planned to be out of the dorms to go shopping, as both Sungyeol and Myungsoo planned on confessing today.)

 

Both boys seemed surprised, too, as they looked at each other before walking back to Sungjong. “Yeah, Jongie?”

 

Sungjong smiled at the affectionate nickname and ignored his harshly beating heart in order to continue speaking. “This is going to sound really strange, but…”

Myungsoo and Sungyeol both braced themselves for the words that would come next. For all that they knew, it could be a rejection for both of them, right before they even confessed!

 

“I like both of you.”

 

Sungyeol almost ungracefully fell to the ground in shock at that, while Myungsoo’s jaw dropped so harshly that he wondered if his jaw was okay.

 

_“What?!”_ They said in chorus, making Sungjong sigh and bite his lips in embarrassment. 

_“I knew this was a bad idea…”_ Sungjong murmured under his breath, and both hurried to fix their mistake.

 

“No, no, Sungjong-ah! Just… what do you mean?” Sungyeol said quickly, and Myungsoo nodded excitedly.

 

Sungjong took a deep breath. “I… like both of you, Myungsoo-hyung and Sungyeol-hyung. Though both of you probably won’t like me in return. It’s not that I can’t pick one. Actually, it’s kind of like that… I don’t think I can love one of you without the other… I’m sorry, this sounds strange, doesn’t it?”

 

Sungjong’s ramble was like honey to their ears. Sungyeol and Myungsoo took a good look at each other and nodded, before stepping even closer to Sungjong, so much that Sungjong scrambled against the wall while their chests were almost touching.

  
Then, they both leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Sungjong’s cheek, with Sungyeol’s being closer to Sungjong’s jaw, and Myungsoo’s being closer to under Sungjong’s eye. 

They were so close that they could hear Sungjong’s breath catch in his throat, and Myungsoo could feel the corner of his lips turning upwards against Sungjong’s smooth skin.

 

Both pulled away, feeling somewhat guilty as Sungjong looked like he was going to malfunction and explode, due to his heavily flushed face. ]

 

“Wha-what?...” He muttered out, raising both of hands up to touch the places where their lips had touched, “This has to be a dream…”

Sungyeol and Myungsoo laughed. “Fortunately not, Sungjong-ah,”

 

“We both like you, too.”

\--

“So what you’re saying is that all three of you are dating,” Sunggyu said, as the rest of the members crowded around them.

 

“Yeah…” Sungjong muttered out as if he couldn’t believe it himself.

 

At the confirmation, everyone whined except for Woohyun, and they all took out their wallets, pulling out a few slips of money and handing it to the 3rd oldest. Woohyun took it all greedily, laughing at Sunggyu’s dejected expression.

 

Myungsoo raised his eyebrows. “You bet on this?”

 

Sungyeol snickered, and Sungjong looked like he was going to faint, with how wide and confused his eyes were.

 

“So, “ Woohyun started, “Sungyeol-ah, when are you going to slowly strip in front of Sungjong while gesturing towards your hot body?”

 

Sungjong actually did faint at that offhand comment.

 

Luckily, he had two boyfriends to catch him.


	6. Myungjong (i'll persevere because it's you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by arissayagi! Thank you for requesting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: Long distance relationship between Myungsoo and Sungjong! Myungsoo’s missed him a lot, and Sungjong does too. Sungjong sulks because of how long they’ve been apart. 
> 
> I... made it a tiny bit sexy, like requested!!

\--

 

“Myungsoo… When do you think you’ll come back?”

 

“Soon, Sungjong-ah. How was Malaysia?”

 

“... hot. I wore a suit, too…”

 

“Our poor Sungjongie… I’ve missed you a lot, you know?”

 

“Me too, Myungsoo-hyung…  How were the fans? It seems like even though we grow older, they’re still the same.”

 

“Yeah… They’re as great as ever. Someone even gave me a handmade doll of you! It was really cute.”

 

“Ah, really? A fan gave me a doll too... “

 

“Did you see Sunggyu-hyung at his musical conference? I saw some videos… He hasn’t changed at all, haha.”

 

“I didn’t get to go, though… I saw videos, too. Maybe one day I can sing like Sunggyu-hyung.”

 

“One day? You did, though. When we sung, ‘Together’ in Russia… When will we be on stage together again?”

 

“I don’t know… Anyways, Myungsoo, take care of yourself and come back quickly. I miss you a lot. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

 

“Mhmm, Sungjong-ah. Love you. Mwah.”

 

“... You greasy man. Love you too… Mwah.”

 

Myungsoo took the phone from his ear, smiling sadly as Sungjong ended the call. His throat and legs were aching too much for it to be healthy lately. He was about to be on his way back to Korea, though some complications occurred and his flight got delayed a day. He was planning to see Sunggyu, too.

 

He looked at the blank screen of the phone softly, thinking about how much he wanted to see Sungjong again. The younger had been looking down lately, especially, after leaving Malaysia.

 

\--

 

Sungjong looked at the blank screen of his phone, exhaling lonesomely as his ears were filled with the sound of silence instead of Myungsoo’s soft and low voice.

 

He had been waiting for such a long time. Even before Myungsoo’s meeting in Bangkok, they hadn’t gotten the chance to meet up once.

 

Only 12 more hours. 12 more hours until Myungsoo would come back from Bangkok and into his apartment.

 

Sungjong tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly when he saw the stuffed Myungsoo doll that a fan had handed him in Malaysia. It had his sparkly eyes and dimples, and was around the size of his forearm.

He took the doll in his hands, appreciating how comfortingly squishy it was. He flicked the mini-Myungsoo’s forehead with a pout, before sighing and embracing it tightly.

 

“I miss you…”

 

“

 

12 hours later, a masked Myungsoo walked silently at the airport, smiling quietly when he could hear fans yell confessions at him. The familiar camera shutters followed, and Myungsoo continued to walk until he reached the manager’s car at the front of the airport.

 

“Myungsoo-oppa!” A fan yelled. He tilted his head slightly. “Visit Sungjong for us! He looks sad! Tell him we love him a lot! A lot! Maybe even more than you, oppa!”

 

Myungsoo couldn’t help but break into laughter, causing some of the fans to squeal happily. Nonetheless, he nodded seriously. “Okay. I’ll make sure to tell him that. Thank you.”

 

He bowed his head in a mini-nod, before lugging his bags into the car trunk and boarding the car, waving to his fans as the manager drove.

 

“Where to, Myungsoo-ah?”

 

“Not my place… I’ll pay a visit to Sungjongie, I think.”

 

His manager nodded wordlessly, turning the radio up to one of their old songs. Follow Me.

Did he have a CD full of them or something? Radios didn’t play their songs anymore.

 

_Do you know my worried feelings_

_You already took my heart_

_I won’t turn back, I want you_

 

It was almost funny, how much Myungsoo related with their lyrics now. Back then, he sometimes wondered what kind of people would listen to songs like ‘Before the Dawn’ and relate to it. It was about obsession and endless pain.

 

Anyways, Myungsoo listened as Sungjong’s voice flowed through the radio, surrounding him and making him feel all more longing.

 

Did Sungjong know how head-over-heels Myungsoo was for him? Probably, since he tended to show it every time they met. He would almost cuddle the younger, and stroke his face and hair oh so romantically…

 

“We’re here, Myungsoo-ah. Call me if you need anything, okay? I won’t be busy today.” The car slowed to a stop, and Myungsoo immediately reached for his seat belt.

 

“Okay, thanks hyung! Have a nice day,” he called out as he left the car, shutting the door lightly. The trunk was open, and Myungsoo quickly took his heavy bags out, bowing as the manager sped back up to leave.

 

He lugged his items up the building’s stairs, entering the automatic doors and heading straight towards the elevator. He entered, the doors closing smoothly as he pressed Sungjong’s floor number.

The elevator dinged quietly, and shook slightly once they got to the floor. The doors opened once more with a light motion, and Myungsoo picked up his luggage and headed to Sungjong’s complex.

 

At the door, he knocked twice, before ringing the doorbell. He squatted slightly until he was eye-level with the spyhole, smiling warmly so Sungjong could feel just a bit happier at seeing such a handsome face.

 

“Sungjongie, I’m here.” Not over three seconds after he said that, the door swung open, Sungjong’s thin hand dragging him in before he heard the door shut behind him.

 

And immediately afterwards, he felt a warm body press against his, arms reaching under his and wrapping around his torso tightly.

 

“I missed you a lot,” Sungjong murmured, muffled against his chest, and Myungsoo hadn’t noticed he dropped his bags until he found his own arms around Sungjong’s thin frame.

 

“Me too, Sungjong-ah.” He ignored the slightly damp patch of clothing right where Sungjong’s eyes would were, along with how his vision seemed blurred as well.

 

\--

 

“Is this the plushie? It’s cute,” Myungsoo commented, holding up the plush doll and waiting for Sungjong to turn around. He did, suspiciously flushing as he answered. “Yeah. It’s cute, I guess.”

 

“Oh! Wait for a bit,” Myungsoo ruffled through his bag, shoving neatly folded clothing out of the way until he felt a familiar form underneath his finger tips. He pulled out another doll, one exactly the same as Sungjong’s doll. It was of Sungjong, and it held a cute little lemon candy.

 

“It’s you! Isn’t that cute?” Sungjong smiled, gently taking it from his hands and looking at it closer. Myungsoo continued to examine around the room, looking at what small things had changed in Sungjong’s room. Besides from the doll, the only other thing seemed to be the bed in the corner.

 

Myungsoo silently approached it, before sitting down on it. It was pleasingly soft, and Myungsoo could see why Sungjong got it. It was a lot better than his old bed that used to be Sungyeol’s, before he moved to another apartment.

The bed dipped slightly, and when he turned his head, Sungjong was there, looking into his eyes and smiling that cute smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Even though he saw it so many times, he could never get used to it.

 

Sungjong continued to scoot forward until their legs touched, and Myungsoo decided to hell with it, and leaned forward until their lips met.

 

It was like fire, fire that could never be extinguished even with all the water in the world.

 

Sungjong pressed into it, tilting his head slightly until their lips connected even more comfortably, like puzzle pieces.

 

Myungsoo took a small breath, and took a hold of Sungjong’s shoulders, pressing him into the delectably soft bed and enjoying the soft, breathy moan Sungjong voiced in response.

 

They seperated with a string of saliva between them, and Myungsoo licked his lips, smiling down at Sungjong’s flushed figure. He looked ravishable, with his messed-up hair and clothes and those just slightly bruised, red lips.

 

Sungjong breathed heavily with his eyes on Myungsoo, wondering what he’d do next, eyes trailing over his lips multiple times.

 

“You’re sweet, Sungjong-ah,” Myungsoo murmured quietly, leaning forward so his lips almost met Sungjong’s pink, blushing ear.

 

“I missed you a lot,” Myungsoo continued, fingers trailing on the younger’s collarbone, almost dragging down the collar of the younger’s shirt.

 

“H-how much?” Sungjong whispered, gazing into Myungsoo's eyes wantingly.

 

Myungsoo hooked his fingers onto Sungjong’s belt loop, pressing his lips hotly against the younger’s bared neck.

 

“This much,” he whispered.

 

\--


	7. Myungjong (to you, i synchronize)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 32bella! Thank you for requesting!!
> 
> Prompt: Marital life of Myungsoo and Sungjong
> 
> A/N: This is more like a compilation of small drabbles about their married life. I... kind of had difficulty with this one, as I didn't know just how I wanted it to end. I made it originally fluffy, but then it gradually turned realistic and angsty in a section… I apologize.

\--

“Myungsoo-ya, can you go pick up some eggs at the store nearby? I can’t cook omelets if there’s no eggs.”

“...Don’t cook them, then… I want to lay down for a bit more; it’s too hot!”

“I know… but there’s nothing else in our fridge! It’s practically empty except for the damn half-eaten ice cream Sunggyu and Dongwoo left in here!”

“Let’s get take-out then…”

“We’ve had take-out for the past 3 days. I don’t think your stomach can handle it anymore.”

“But…”

 

Myungsoo lay on the floor, enjoying the artificial breeze of the fan right in front of his face. To be honest, he didn’t care much about eating take-out again and again, but Sungjong always wanted to cook so they seemed like a ‘real married couple.’

 

What was a real married couple, anyway? All that mattered was love and a band on two people’s ring fingers, and nothing else.

Myungsoo looked upwards to see Sungjong, who was staring down at him, frowning with his arms crossed.

He sighed.

 

“Sungjong-ah, can’t we just sleep for a little more longer? Unless you’re hungry,” Myungsoo whined, quickly adding the second part when he could see Sungjong’s face harden just a bit.

“I am hungry! If it’s too much for you, I’ll go myself,” Sungjong said, walking over to the front door and pausing to slip on his sneakers.

 

Myungsoo jumped up, standing and rushing over to the entrance as well. “No, wait! I’m coming, I’m coming…”

 

Sungjong snorted softly, smiling endearingly.

 

His husband was just too cute sometimes.

\--

The silky sheets stuck to his sweaty and sticky skin like glue, and Myungsoo silently groaned as he turned and shuffled over for probably the hundredth time that night.

The insistent shoving at his back wasn’t helping, either.

Sungjong aimed a particularly nice kick to just below Myungsoo’s ribs, knocking him off the much-too warm bed and onto the cool hardwood floors. Although the temperature change was welcome, the harsh kick wasn’t.

 

“Sungjong-ah,” Myungsoo groaned out, rubbing the impacted spot. Sungjong merely hummed in response, muttering something about ‘idiot hyungs and knife choreography.’ “That hurt, you know?”

 

Sungjong said nothing in response, which made Myungsoo pout from his place on the ground.

\--

“Hyung, when do you think our grandpa-hyung will get married?”

“Sungjong, it’s,” he took a quick glance at the clock, “4 a.m. in the morning.”

“On ‘Happy Together,’ he said he’s married to music.”

“He is.”

“I don’t think he is… I saw him and Woohyun-hyung together, and-”

“Sungjong.”

“They were in quite the position, that is, violently screwing each-”

“Sungjong!”

 

His husband cutely giggled as Myungsoo shook his head next to him, whining about how he didn’t want to hear any of that.

\--

All seven of them were gathered around Myungsoo and Sungjong’s mildly large table, which seemed much smaller when it was all occupied.

 

“So,” Hoya began, “You guys are married now?”

 

Sungjong spat out his sugar-filled coffee and stared at Hoya incredulously. Myungsoo remained quiet, silently wondering if Hoya had more screws loose than he thought.

 

“Hoya-hyung, we’ve been married for 3 years now.”

 

Hoya snorted, apparently saying that ridiculous statement intentionally as Dongwoo and Sunggyu sniggered in the background.

 

He scratched the back of his head in an imitation of absent-mindedness. “Oh, you have, haven’t you? I thought you guys have been married for a lot longer than that, with how much you guys coddled over each other for the past decade. Can’t believe the fans didn’t catch on, either.”

 

Myungsoo doubted that last statement, remembering that one fan that was furiously predicting their marriage since 2010. 

 

Sungjong groaned, “Hoya-hyung, if we only met up for you to tease me instead of having dinner, maybe we shouldn’t have?”

 

Hoya smiled, shaking his head softly. “Of course not. Just teasing our baby maknae. Still can’t believe you guys really got married 3 years ago… Feels like a long time, y’know? I was protecting you from all those wolves when the real one was right next to us, stealing you from right under our eyes.”

 

Sungyeol groaned in agreement from his spot on the ground. Woohyun nodded, smiling when he remembered a particular situation. “Yeah, I remember when you came home crying about how much you hated the guy you dated for being such a brick-headed idiot, and we were trying to get you to tell us who it was so we could beat him up. Until our Myungsoo-yah came in, looking all guilty as you practically looked like you wanted to kill him.”

 

Myungsoo tilted his head in confusion. “Was our relationship that rocky?”

 

6 different voices answered him. “Yes.”

\--

“Sungjong-ah… Was our relationship really that rough before?”

“Hyung, it’s 3:21 in the morning. Can’t we talk about this later?”

“This is revenge for last time. You tainted my ears with your talk about Sunggyu’s sexual escapades. Please answer my question, Jongie.”

“It wasn’t as bad as the hyungs said it was. I think, though… there isn’t much of a difference from before and after we got married…”

\--

_“ ...there isn’t much of a difference from before and after we got married…”_

 

Myungsoo thought about it.

It was true, to an extent. 

Their lives weren’t very different. It was like when they were living together before, only with a ring on their fingers and a few more romantic gestures.

Maybe Hoya was right. 

 

“Sungjong, maybe we’ve been married since 2010.”

 

Sungjong raised his eyebrows, scrunching up that adorable face of his. “...What?”

 

Myungsoo continued, “Hoya’s right. That one fan was, too. We’ve been unofficially married since 2010, Sungjong-ah.”

 

Sungjong looked at him as if he was an alien lifeform. He then slowly exhaled, as if talking with a child.   
A huge smile broke out on his face.

 

“You’re an idiot, Myungsoo. But you’re very adorable for an idiot.”

 

Myungsoo didn’t know whether to feel insulted or overjoyed.

\--

“Do you ever regret marrying me?” Sungjong murmured, sewing one of Myungsoo’s torn black shirts although he had 30 other copies. 

 

“Of course not,” Myungsoo said in response, tugging the black shirt from his husband’s hand, “Why would I?”

 

And with that, it was like the floodgates broke. Or the camel’s back broke due to the last straw. 

 

“Because we can’t have children, we can’t say we’re married to anyone else but the hyungs, we can’t live normally, we can’t hold hands and kiss in public, we can’t do anything so just what was the point of exchanging rings and kissing in the middle of the dorms?”

 

The black shirt was thrown to the side, landing on the couch. Good. He’d have to throw it away later.

His husband had a lot of worries, it seemed.

 

Myungsoo took one of Sungjong’s thin, long hands into his own. “That isn’t any of our faults, though. And what’s wrong with exchanging rings and kissing in the middle of the dorms?”

 

Sungjong ripped his hand out of Myungsoo’s grasp quickly, instead clenching his hands into fists and pounding the middle of Myungsoo’s chest softly. “You idiot. We could have, have lived happily with wives and not having to worry about our every step like we’re doing now, in order to hide our relationship-”

 

“Are you not happy, then?” The lightly hitting fists paused, and Myungsoo took the moment to wipe the tears from his lovely husband’s eyes.

 

“... I am.”

 

“Then what’s the problem? That we’ve wasted our youth, and now we’re wasting this entire life, by getting married-”

 

“It isn’t a waste!”

 

“It isn’t. I’m happy, and you’re happy too, right? I don’t have any regrets, especially when it comes to you.” Myungsoo smiled, pulling Sungjong into a warm embrace, one that would definitely show all of his feelings for the younger.

 

When they pulled away, Sungjong had stopped sniffling and was instead looking to the side, seemingly embarrassed by both his past outburst and Myungsoo’s heartfelt confession.

 

“... Let’s get dinner, then…” Sungjong quietly muttered, moving towards the kitchen and away from the greasy situation.

 

“Wait,” Myungsoo said, grabbing at Sungjong’s wrists and making him turn around at Myungsoo’s serious tone.

 

“Yes?”

 

Myungsoo smiled widely, the corners of his smile deepening and showing off his dimples. 

 

“I love you.”

 


	8. Myungjong (i am going to you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 32bella!! Thank you very much for requesting!!
> 
> Prompt: In which Myungsoo asks for Sungjong’s parent’s blessings for their relationship. However, his younger brother Seonkyu won’t let him go without a fight.
> 
> I can't help but say that this oneshot kind of grew on me... I was planning on making it comical, but it came out to be kind of heartwarming, at least to me...
> 
> I didn’t say it previously but thank you all for all the praises and wonderful comments. I honestly feel overjoyed when I read them. Thank you very much!! 

\--

“Please let me date Sungjong officially!” Myungsoo said with a deep bow, throwing his shoulders forward so his back was parallel with the hardwood floors.

 

He could hear Sungjong’s mother and father gasp with surprise, but they soon composed themselves, staring seriously into Myungsoo’s determined, dark eyes.

The boy bit his lips pleadingly, returning to his straight posture and fiddling with his thumbs, waiting for the response.

A few minutes of silence passed. Myungsoo remained looking down at his feet, and he heard nothing except for the quiet whispers of Sungjong’s mother and father.

Then, as if the past couple of minutes didn’t happen, Sungjong’s father leaped at him, wrapping his arms around Myungsoo’s thin frame. 

 

His loud laughter shook their small home. “Wonderful! I’ve always wanted a handsome, cool son to take care of my dear Sungjongie!”

 

Sungjong’s mother softly chuckled behind him as Myungsoo froze in place. “This wasn’t entirely unexpected. I was wondering just how close you two were, with how you coddle my child so much.”

 

Myungsoo vaguely remembered him and Sungjong feeding each other during one of the family dinners where he was invited. They seemed… a lot like a married couple, actually. He flushed red, arms still limp at his sides as Sungjong’s father kept choking the air out of him with his tight embrace.

Sungjong’s father lets him go with a pat on the back that seemed like it was going to break his ribs. He coughed indiscreetly and sent a shaky smile at the older man, who nodded, beaming at him.

Myungsoo turned his head slightly to send a reassuring smile at Sungjong, and he could notice that the younger’s shoulders were relaxed, not worrying about their family’s consent anymore.  
Sungjong grinned back, sending him a thumbs up with his right hand, as his left was tightly held on by his younger brother, Seonkyu.

  
“But,” Sungjong’s mother said, catching Myungsoo’s attention and making him stand up straighter, “You better not hurt him, okay?”

 

The knife that she was using to peel an apple was glinting threateningly in the light.

 

Myungsoo instinctively felt himself bow once more, seeing that same expression on Sunggyu’s face. “Of course! I’ll take care of him well!”

 

Sungjong’s mother and father turned to look at each other, then at Sungjong, who nodded towards Myungsoo’s way.

They smiled, sitting down at the table that was filled with steaming hot food.

 

“Sit down and eat, then. We need our new son to be healthy and strong, after all.”

 

Myungsoo’s lip corners curled upwards, and he felt like a puppy, all excited and joyful. 

 

How could he not be? Sungjong’s family had just accepted him!

 

Myungsoo jumped over to Sungjong, hugging him tightly and grinning. Sungjong seemed to flinch at that, but Myungsoo just wrote it off as shock from his sudden movements. 

Though, Sungjong did seem to flinch a lot when Myungsoo touched him… Maybe he just wasn’t used to that kind of stuff?

Myungsoo shook his head, directing his thoughts back to the joy of having Sungjong’s family accept him.

 

Unfortunately, Myungsoo did not notice Seonkyu staring at him, eyes narrowing.

\--

Myungsoo did not have a particularly strong opinion on Seonkyu, besides that fact that he was Sungjong’s brother yet acted completely different from Sungjong. He seemed like a nice and quiet kid, actually.

However, that opinion changed quickly, with the 3-years-younger boy cornering him in the backyard as he went to go throw out the trash.

 

“Why do you like him,” Seonkyu said, glaring daggers into Myungsoo’s eyes as if he had just killed his entire family.

 

“W-what?” Myungsoo questioned, and Seonkyu scoffed, crossing his arms in a way that definitely reminded him of Sunggyu. “What do you mean?”

 

Seonkyu looked at him as if he was dumb. “Why do you like my brother? You’re… somewhat good-looking, so why pick my brother instead of any of those girls that scream over your every move?”

 

Ah. So Sungjong’s brother was overprotective. 

 

Myungsoo exhaled, staring down at the younger and not wanting to back down from the younger’ s challenge. “There’s a lot of reasons why I like Sungjong. Firstly, everything about him. I wouldn’t let him go for the world.”

 

Seonkyu wasn’t impressed, as he spat at Myungsoo’s feet and turned to walk back into the house where the family was happily chattering away. “Don’t bother if that’s why. That’s what they all say. Don’t think saying that crap makes you unique.”

 

As Myungsoo stood in the middle of the backyard concrete, cold biting at his arms, he finally realized the chilling resemblance between the two siblings.

They had the same eyes, the same eyes that both scared the hell out of him and made him swoon into the next universe. 

 

Although Seonkyu’s eyes weren’t as beautiful as Sungjong’s.

\--

From that point on, Seonkyu and Myungsoo never talked again, unless it was at the dinner table. Seonkyu mainly glared at him from where he was sitting. Myungsoo didn’t return it, instead smiling passively at him as he fed Sungjong various foods from the table.

 

“So, Myungsoo-ah. How do you think about staying over tonight? You can stay with Sungjong in his room,” Sungjong’s father suggested, smiling warmly at both of them.

 

“Ah… sure. Thank you, father,” Myungsoo said, bowing his head forward slightly in respect. Sungjong squeezed his hand slightly in excitement, and Myungsoo could basically feel the happiness radiating off of it.

 

He took a chance and peeked to see Seonkyu’s expression. His eyes narrowed, and his nose scrunched up in a way that made it seem as if someone had died in front of him.

Nonetheless, Myungsoo turned his head back to look down at Sungjong, smiling and nodding thankfully at his parents.

 

Even if Sungjong’s brother hated the sight of him, he wouldn’t let Sungjong go.

 

He would just have to make his little brother fall for him (not in that way, Sungjong was his only one.)

\--

 

Myungsoo coddled Sungjong a lot more from then on. Not just because he wanted to show Seonkyu how much he loved Sungjong, but also because he simply wanted to love the younger more.

However, when Seonkyu saw it, he seemed to get even more pissed off at him.

 

“Do you think of him as a trophy? Do you think he likes you choking and constricting him like he’s a prisoner? Do you even know what Sungjong really likes?”

 

He said it right in front of them, which, frankly, made Myungsoo feel a bit embarrassed, though he did take the younger’s advice.  
When Myungsoo turned to ask Sungjong what he really did like, Sungjong just shook his head, smiling. 

 

“Don’t worry about him, Myungsoo-hyung. I like everything you like.”

 

Sungjong’s voice seemed just a little emptier than usual, and Myungsoo made a mental note to see and observe what Sungjong did like. 

 

Maybe he was wrong from the start.

\--

Myungsoo should have looked at him closer from the start. 

Because, really, Sungjong wasn’t how he was at first impression. Quite the opposite, really.

Sungjong was both quiet and loud. Loving and indifferent. Liking flashy things yet disliking things that caught too much attention. Tough yet weak.

Myungsoo knew that Sungjong was sweet yet sarcastic, and had a bite to him, especially toward his hyungs. He just didn’t know just how self-conscious and wary Sungjong was about himself.

Myungsoo reflected on his newly learned observations.

 

Myungsoo walked into the living room, eyes brightening when he saw Sungjong and Seonkyu talking. He walked over to the two, where Sungjong smiled just a little bit brighter and Seonkyu’s eyes darkened just a bit more. 

 

Instead of pulling the younger into his lap like he did usually and making Sungjong feel embarrassed, he sat next to the younger. Their thighs touched due to the closeness. “What are you guys talking about? Just curious.”

 

Sungjong grinned. “You, actually.”

 

That made Myungsoo’s eyebrows raise. “Oh, really? Mind telling me just what you were talking about?”

 

“Nope!”

 

Sungjong giggled, and Myungsoo couldn’t help but break down in laughter. He was the Sungjong that he loved so much, the cheeky, two-faced brat that could be an angel one day and a devil the next.

 

In the corner of his eyes, Myungsoo could see Seonkyu’s dark brown eyes soften, and he wondered if his brother loved this Sungjong as well.

\--

Myungsoo continued to tone down his cuddling and romantic antics further and further, until it was to the point where he only did it away from others, in Sungjong’s room as they were alone.

 

Sungjong was straddling him, sitting in his lap as Myungsoo pressed kisses to the younger’s cheeks.

 

“Why don’t you do this anymore?” Sungjong asked, pouting as Myungsoo stopped to give Sungjong a strange look.

 

“What do you mean? I’m doing it right now,” Myungsoo murmured in the younger’s ear, enjoying how Sungjong giggled in response.

 

“N-Not that, I mean, why don’t you do it in front of everyone anymore? Are you not comfortable with it?” 

 

Myungsoo was getting more confused by the second. “What? I thought you didn’t like doing this kind of stuff in public, you know, like how Seonkyu said that one day.”

 

Sungjong tilted his head. “Seonkyu… Oh! That day… I thought I told you not to listen to him, it’s not like that, really…”

 

Sungjong got off from his lap, instead sitting on his bed, beckoning Myungsoo to sit as well as he patted the spot next to him. “About that, I need to tell you something about me…”

 

Myungsoo silently obeyed, standing up and brushing his pants off before sitting on Sungjong’s soft, springy bed. “Yes?”

 

“My past girlfriend, Min Jinyoung… She wasn’t the best person, you see.”

 

As Myungsoo didn’t say anything, Sungjong continued, voice still solemn and quiet.

 

“She wouldn’t let me breathe. Her nails would dig into me every time she grabbed my arm or hugged me… At first, it was fine… But gradually, it was like she was choking me, turning me into a person who couldn’t escape her. I did, with Seonkyu’s help. My parents know some of it, which is why my mother was kind of wary of you at first. Seonkyu doesn’t think you’re different from her, even though I keep saying you are.”

 

Sungjong remained looking down, rubbing at his arms. As Myungsoo examined closer, he could see faint half-moon shapes pressed upon them, and Myungsoo exhaled sharply.  
Myungsoo moved to softly grab the younger’s hand, to reassure that he would never do something like that to him, but Sungjong looked upwards, staring into his eyes and smiling.

 

“I know you won’t do anything like that, Myungsoo. That’s why I let you do all that cuddly stuff because I didn’t hate it when it was with you. The flinching, though… I wasn’t really used to be affectionate after her. But don’t worry. I trust you, I trust you infinitely more than anyone else.”

 

Myungsoo couldn’t help the words from escaping, although it was inappropriate. “Seonkyu would be sad if he heard that you trusted me more than him.”

 

Sungjong snorted in response, breaking into laughter and collapsing in Myungsoo’s arms, which wrapped around him comfortingly. “He would, wouldn’t he?”

 

When Sungjong composed himself again, his lips were curled into that endearingly cute catfish smile that he always had. “That’s why… I didn’t tell you all this just because I want you to start kissing me in front of Seonkyu again, although that would be nice… I want you to know everything about me, to trust me just as much as I trust you.”

 

“I trust you. Thank… you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me,” Myungsoo said, tears unexpectedly springing into his eyes.

 

Sungjong’s hands immediately reached to the corner of his eyes, wiping softly. 

 

“Aigoo… Our Myungsoo-ah’s crying…”

 

Myungsoo didn’t comment on how the younger’s eyes were shining with wetness as well.

\--

 

When Myungsoo saw Seonkyu again, his eyes weren’t as harsh as before, though they were just as determined.

 

“I heard that Sungjong told you,” he muttered, refusing to stare at Myungsoo. “Though I don’t want to trust you…”

 

Myungsoo smiled, moving forward to pat Seonkyu’s shoulder, the younger not responding to the gesture. “Thanks, for telling me to come to my senses. I’m glad you did.”

 

Seonkyu flushed. “Don’t be thankful! Just… don’t hurt him again, will you?”

 

Myungsoo nodded, patting the younger again before walking back to Sungjong’s room with a water bottle in his hand.

As he turned the doorknob, Seonkyu’s words stopped him.

 

“You’re not a bad new brother…”

 

Myungsoo smiled.


End file.
